Brief's Bizarre Ghost Hunt
by The Swordslinger
Summary: "I'm Brief Rock, a Ghost hunter." Having to deal with the monsters, madness, questionable heroines, sadistic devil sisters, and a power hungry father in a city full of sin is not easy. Then again, life is never easy, which is why people fight back or learn to go with the flow. Warning: Pairing is Brief x Scanty x Kneesocks, possibly Barby too. Changed the fic's name on a whim.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

Suffice to say, I do know of this anime… The only reason I really liked the show was because I wanted to see more of Scanty and Kneesocks, though. All things considered, they may want to control the human race but they won't sleep with anything that walks and has a Y chromosome or ignore you for whatever sugary treat there is nearby.

 **Important** : I'm just going to warn you and tell you that I'm giving Brief's dad a name, Boxers. I mean, his kid's named Briefers, so I went with Boxers as the father's name.

 **XXXXXX**

Among the streets of a large Daten City many things could happen. People with quirks could become either victims or monsters. There was little hope and there was much despair, and because of that there were always those that looked at life like a form of oppression. These people either had people walk over them or, in other equally dark scenario, liked to walk over people.

In an alley it could be seen with a gang of thugs in white clothes that looked straight out of a 1990s hip-hop music video tormenting a little girl and her dog. Said girl was wearing a simple summer dress and hugged a little Pomeranian close to her chest. Her large brown eyes were in tears, and she feared her small brown pigtails would be yanked while she held the dog, which was currently growling at the punks.

"Little thing still wants to fight back, huh?" laughed their leader, a very muscular teen with a white beanie and puffy white winter coat, "If he wants to bite, my bite is far worse!"

"P-Please, just stop. Rex didn't do anything." The little girl cried.

The leader smirked, "Nothing? That mangy mutt stumbled on my jeans, and as the leader of the White Snakes, I can't let my clothes get dirty. But, if you got your parents to pay for the dry cleaning, I may forgive you. Though these jeans are not cheap, and the only place that can clean them is quite expensive."

"How about I count how much she owes you?" said a new voice. The punks turned to see a plain looking boy with freckles, a slicked back red hairdo with a lone bang between blue eyes, and an odd outfit.

He was wearing a modified Japanese uniform consisting of an olive green overcoat, matching green ballooning pants, and brown shoes. The overcoat was opened to show a purple t-shirt with a black rose painted on it, and from his right hip hung a chain made of small steel roses. To finish the look was a yellow scarf that flowed behind him like a cape.

"The Hell did you come from?" the leader of the White Snakes said, his mouth showing sharp, long fangs dripping with poison.

The boy looked at the girl and her dog, "Judging by what you told me regarding your pants, she does owe you some money. However, her dog has about three broken ribs, not to mention you scared a little girl. Proper child therapy isn't cheap these days. Let us not forget a Pomeranian is a dog with needs, so to give it a proper room and the things it'd need to get better I'd say you owe her and not the other way around."

A punk grinned at him, grabbing him by the lapels, "How about we bury the dog and you, free of charge?" he sneered.

The boy smiled softly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. My partner has a really short fuse against Ghosts like you..."

Every punk tensed, their bodies twitching, "So you know…"

A grin spread on the boy's face, "I made it my job to deal with guys like you ever since my father introduced me to my fiancées… Not an easy job, but it is fun."

The punk holding him reared back his hand, his nails growing to the shape and size of daggers, "Stop with the cocky act, you son of a-"

"Gun Roses!" the redhead shouted.

Everything seemed to freeze for everyone looking. To the naked eye it was impossible to see who, or rather what was summoned when the bushy haired teen summoned it. Energy materialized behind the redhead's back, taking shape. When it settled, it stood behind him, ready for action. It was humanoid, about six foot tall with olive green skin with the body of a bodybuilder, muscles over muscles.

Its arms and legs were covered in black steel gauntlets and greaves. Its arms were covered in pitch black vines with sharp thorns. Covering the groin was a pink cloth, like a skirt. And the most noticeable feature was its head for it was practically a red rose-shaped helmet that showed only the chin, onyx black lips, and green eyes. It had a very serious expression on its face as it cracked its knuckles.

"Derya!" it roared, shooting a fist forward.

The entire gang of punks hadn't seen a thing, they just registered how their friend sailed through the air with a fist imprinted on his face. The red haired boy turned at them, doing an odd pose by putting his right fist on his hip, his left leg bent up while his shoe rested on the ball of his foot, and his other hand aiming a single finger at them. He then spoke in a serious manner.

"Whatever you do, I can fix it. If you walk out of here without causing any trouble, I'll take care of the dog. However, if you think for a second that Gun Roses will let you harm me, it will take you out like weeds."

Their leader reared his head back, venom pooling in his mouth, "Like I care!" he spat, literally, with an acidic purple blob flying at the boy.

Gun Roses flicked its wrist at the wall, causing pillars to shoot out and stop the poisonous projectile.

"A-Amazing…" the little girl said in awe.

The redhead smiled, "I know, right? My Stand Gun Roses is the perfect gardener." He aimed his finger at the now nervous punks, "Anything it touches grows how it sees fit… It helps me to decide on new haircuts."

Having heard the last part, the thugs growled and charged the teen after he mocked them. Soon their bodies grew, muscles expanding and ripping their outfits while their legs merged together in long tails. Soon the redhead was staring at black and yellow snake humanoids with long, clawed arms.

The girl gasped, "W-What are those?!"

Sighing to himself, the redhead stepped forward, "I heard there was a gang of virgins that tried to scam girls into being with them, but died when going to a BDSM club… And here I thought my love life was crazy."

"Stop mocking us!" the snake Ghosts roared charging at him.

"I told you, didn't I?" the boy started, "Gun Roses is a gardener, and a gardener knows when to take out weeds."

As he said that, Gun Roses' fingers morphed into blades, multi-jointed sharpened claws that started from the knuckle and moved with the ability to grip. Like the boy said, his Stand knew how to cut, for in a split second every Ghost before him had been sliced to pieces. Moving faster than a speeding bullet, Gun Roses' hands turned every Ghost into minced meat in a split second.

Chunks of the monsters' bodies rained around the two while the redhead approached the little girl, "A-Amazing…"

He patted her head, "Are you ok? What about your dog? Is he really that hurt?" he tried to reach for the dog but it whimpered pathetically, "I see… Gun Roses."

"W-What are you going to do, sir?" the girl asked, terrified.

He merely put his hand over her face, closing her eyes while Gun Roses' hands turned into blades. Her dog gave a loud yelp when the large ethereal being cut through its flesh and bone, revealing that it had more than three broken ribs. Just as the guts threatened to slip out, the gardener Stand touched the dog. Bone and flesh started to grow back, realigning themselves over the broken parts.

When the girl's vision was no longer obscured her little dog was back on its feet, panting hard, "There, good as new." The boy said with a small, placid grin before getting up and looking back at the streets, "You should get going before more Ghosts start roaming around, and there's plenty of scum in this city."

"Wait, who are you?" the girl asked with a faint blush, the boy's calm demeanor in a moment of great danger being quite dashing to say the least.

He grinned widely, "Name's Brief Rock, a Ghost hunter."

XXXXXX

In a large office building, at the helipad on the rooftop, one man growled to himself. He was clad in a dashing white suit with a red tie and wore snow white clean velvet gloves. He stood taller than other men and was built like a boxer. His red hair was slicked back and he sported a beard on a strong chin. His blue eyes were not friendly, but stern and full of hunger for power and wealth.

Also, it would be important to mention he was surrounded by men in suits with heavy machine guns all aimed at him, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked them in a bored manner, "I have heard my son is in this city, and I have plans to find him and teach him discipline yet you appear here in a pathetic attempt to attack me with a tacky helicopter. If you'll excuse me, I'd also rather not make a mess on my building."

"Who do you think you are, old man?! Your foundation will be in the past once you die!" one of the men screamed and soon the echoing sounds of gunfire ripped through the air.

The bearded redhead merely narrowed his eyes a fraction of a millimeter, "Blue Oyster Cult!" he called out.

Energy erupted around him in thousands of small pieces which took form. At first glance they'd look like oysters. Their shells were like sapphires, shining in the light, but all similarities ended there. Unlike normal oysters, these ones floated in the air and had large mouths filled with sharp needle teeth. With a snap of the bearded man's fingers, every single mollusk flew to form a barrier around him, stopping every bullet.

The shooters gaped, "What the Hell?! Are the rumors true?! Did you sell your soul to demons?! Answer us, Boxers Rock!"

The man scoffed, "You're too loud. I have guests, important guests." He snapped his fingers again, the oysters opening their mouths, "I shall make sure my Stand doesn't leave a single particle left."

Before they could ask what he meant, one of the gunmen cried as his rifle started to disappear in thin air. Piece by piece just vanished leaving behind enormous teeth marks. Soon came his hands, but what was truly scary is that in the few seconds he lost his gun and hand, it had been the work of only one ouster. When the rest of the swarm flew at him, it was like he had just vanished, not even leaving blood behind.

"What the f-" another cried, but his head went missing from five oysters chomping it down.

Boxers gave the men a small smile, like he wanted to give them a cup of coffee, "You shouldn't underestimate a man. This is a power from my very spirit. It's a defense far harder than diamonds, which not even normal Stands could break. But it's also the perfect offense. Everything Blue Oyster Cult eats, be it one of them or the entire swarm, is forever gone. Metal, flesh, bone, it is something my Stand can easily clean."

"T-This guy is a monster! Ru-"

In less than five seconds about a dozen gunmen heavily armed had disappeared. With another snap of his fingers, Boxers had Blue Oyster Cult chomp down the helicopters they arrived in, leaving the rooftop free for his guests. Speaking of them, the sound of blades cutting the air made him smile at the sight of an expensive black chopper with yellow highlights landing before him.

"I have to hand it to you Corset, that Stand Arrow was quite something else." And what walked out of the chopper could be described as disturbing if you weren't a hardcore BSDM fanatic.

A blue if not purple skinned humanoid, wearing an extremely fine suit walked out of the chopper followed by two more figures. This first figure had a head of white hair that went up above his head, with a noticeable mouth brace disfiguring his jaw akin to something from a particularly deranged horror movie from the late 80's. Though his haircut, which made his head look like a drop of water, was as odd.

"No doubt about that, the Stand Arrow grants worthy humans a truly incredible power, does it not? But more interestingly, it did the same for your son… He's become a proficient user despite him opposing us, Scanty and Kneesocks tell me." Out from the insides of the rich looking helicopter stepped out two Demons. That's Demon with a capital D Motherbuzzer!

The first was an utterly jaw dropping green haired beauty, with rich red skin that seemed neither too bright nor too dark, instead giving off a perfect crimson hue. She had a head of flowing nay wild green hair that seemed to even swirl and disconnect at times, giving it an almost energy like appearance. Possessing a bust that was quite impressive, managing to strain even the school uniform she wore.

Her eyes were a glimmering yellow and green, yellow for the actual whites and green for the iris. Behind her wiggled a demons tail, while a pair of horns stood out above her head. To complete her classy appearance she had a small fang poke out from the corner of her mouth.

"Truly the proliferation of his actual growth is an astounding one to witness… I doubt anyone can really see where his potential ends, which is what makes him such a fascinating person to be around. Wouldn't you say, Miss Kneesocks?" Her question was poised intelligently and respectfully with a large degree of affection coloring it to her companion.

If the first was a beauty, then the second could easily be stated to be on her level but in a more subdued manner. This woman possessed the same skin tone as her companion, and a slightly less impressive bust. However, her hips and legs had a curve to them that could make a traffic accident happen were she to walk in a more suggestive manner.

Instead of green, her hair went down in an elegant ponytail along with brushed bangs covering her face slightly and was a deep blue, giving it a rich and silken appearance as she walked over to her sister, adjusting a pair of square glasses over her eyes. Instead of dual horns, she had a single pointed horn spear out from the middle of her head.

"I have to absolutely agree with you. Brief is proving to be truly incredible to watch grow and develop, even for a human his growth rate is considerable. I'd hazard that he just might surpass that curious oriental from Japan in due time, my dear sister." She spoke in a more composed and elegant manner, but her smile was just plain devious.

"To talk so highly of my bad behaved child, truly I must have done at least one thing right raising him." Boxers said with a small smile of pride, which he wiped upon continuing talking, "I'm afraid that as legal as I've made marrying you two to him, he won't let that interfere in his hunt for Ghosts. He will even attend classes like he should, but if I were to take the direct approach it'd be a disaster for both of us."

Corset grinned more, "And you can't use your Stand in battle without calling too much attention. That is why Scanty and Kneesocks here have joined the student council to help a Ghost take full control over the school. It shall be interesting to say the least how he will handle meeting the power of domination."

Speak of the devil, not the actual embodiment of all evil but our hero, he was currently making his way to classes with a look of dread on his face, "It's been years since I've been to this city. Wonder if the schools are still packed with the same old."

He opened the door and found a lot of pink, a bee motif, and the letter B displayed proudly over every inch of the school's surface. He arched a brow when he was about to step into a large carpet with a large golden B on it. He mentally wondered if he was at the wrong school or if there was some hidden camera around the corner. Instead, he found an army of cheerleaders walking to him.

Leading them, currently carried in a throne that some jocks held up, was a blonde cheerleader. She had a long majestic mane of golden hair, sharp eyes looking down on him in more ways than one, and a crown. He arched a brow at the pink football uniforms the jocks had with a yellow B at the front. Even the cheerleaders' outfits were the same, but of course made for cheerleading.

"Oh, who is this to think they can stand in the middle of our march?" the blonde questioned, purple eyes looking him up and down while her curvaceous form rested calmly on her throne.

Brief put his hands in his pants' pockets, giving a small smile at her, "Sorry, my bad. I should look where I'm going, right?"

She smiled back, "Hmph, it seems you're smarter than you let o-"

"I'm not the kind of guy to look for a fight, so I'll be blunt." Brief continued, keeping his smile, "If you're going to talk like you can walk all over me I recommend you try to be original with your next line."

Her face spelled nothing but hatred and disgust at the friendly tone he used to talk back to her face before turning around and leaving her behind, "So that's the one Kneesocks-sama and Scanty-sama are looking for… I shall make sure to properly break him for them."

By the time she figured her revenge from step one to twenty seven, she heard a screeching halt and praised being showered to someone who was not her. Even Brief turned around to see, much to the disbelief he did his best to hide, a pink car. He would have questioned who'd be either drunk or stupid enough to get their car in a school hall in the middle of the day. Drunk sounded like a good answer.

Turns out, if the driver was drunk they didn't show it. Out of the car stepped two girls with bright blue eyes, and sinful bodies covered in quite revealing modifications of the school uniform. One had a long wild mane of golden hair and was scanning every male around, particularly their groins. Her body was curvaceous but did lack some flesh on the chest that the other had. She stated she and the other were angels.

This second girl had dark blue hair down to her bubble butt, evenly cut bangs, and a gothic air around her as she carried a cat doll. As said before, she had a large bust that some male students oogled. She paid them no mind, though, unlike her sister. Maybe she really was a goth girl and acted antisocial like some stereotype because she felt that way, or the cake in her hands was more important.

Whatever the case, they did have the beauty only angels would possess and both were getting the attention Barby was not, making him chuckle… until the blonde spotted him.

"Wow, hot guy at nine." She made a bee line to him, "Hello there, handsome. Would you be interested in some private study time?"

Brief was blunt, "Not interested."

Barby actually liked him a tiny bit more, enough to take out one step of her revenge, but the blonde did not, "Hey, what in the actual shit?! A drop gorgeous girl wants quality time with you and you say no?! What are you, gay?!" she tried to reach for his scarf as he turned around but Brief easily sidestepped her.

"Tempting as it may be, I have my own problems with other girls, and I'm legally engaged." He stated calmly, "That already started a lot of bad experiences with girls."

The blonde grabbed his arm, hugging it to her chest, "Well, they don't have to know, and I will give you a good time."

He arched a brow, putting on a smile, "You really don't give up, do you?" he slithered his arm out of her grip, "The answer's still no, I still have it bad enough with my fiancées trying to kill me."

"Wait, fiancées?!" The blonde cried in shock, "You mean you got two girls all for you?!"

The bluenette spoke up in a rather condescending tone, "It's not unlike you, Panty. Who knows how many men you've slept with at once?"

"Go eat shit, Stocking!" the blonde shouted.

Brief tilted his head to the side, "I'll say this in my fiancées' favor. Sadistic as those two may be, they are at least classier than you two." He turned around, waving over his head, "Well, take care, you two. It was fun talking to two angels."

He sighed inwardly… He had heard they were angels, even if they acted nothing like it. First demons and now angels… His life had truly gotten bizarre since that fateful day years ago.

XXXXXX

" _Father- No, Boxers Rock, you really are a monster beyond redemption!"_

 _Young Briefers Rock stood in the middle of his father's large office. The man stood behind a desk, with two gorgeous girls by one side and a man in the shadows. Boxers was off his chair and looking at his son straight in the eye, a wineglass in his hand. Between the two of them was a woman, face down on the floor with her own red curly hair covering her face and back, but not the pool of blood beneath her._

 _Boxers spoke like the businessman he was, calm and collected, "It was not my fault your mother couldn't handle the Arrow, Briefers. I thought her to be strong if she managed to give me a son who could withstand this power. It appears I was wrong. It is a shame, devoted as she was to me and you, she could have made for a perfect Stand user to have at our side."_

 _Brief grit his teeth, "First you used that Arrow on me as a guinea pig! I can't believe I actually wanted to believe you when you said you'd make me stronger! Why… Why did you even smile like you were proud of me?! You, the monster who isn't even shedding a tear after getting his wife killed! Answer me, Boxers Rock!"_

 _The man narrowed his eyes, "Is it really that difficult to understand, Briefers?" his Stand came into view, the oyster swarm flying around him, and then he crushed his wineglass, "Power! It's always been power! Only men with power can make the world move forward! Right now I'm not letting this world move in a path of decadence and rebellion! I shall make sure everyone understands what discipline stands for!"_

" _What is power worth when you have to harm those who never want to fight?!" Brief shouted back, Gun Roses appearing behind him._

" _Without sacrifices, no one deserves power. I've made one for the two of us, Briefers. Right now, you can either try to fight a losing battle, or welcome the power I worked so hard for us to achieve!"_

" _Derya!"_

 _Gun Roses did the talking by trying to punch Boxers, whose own Stand formed a tight wall that halted the large green humanoid's fist, "If what you really gave me is power, I won't use it for you, Boxers Rock."_

" _Impertinent child! Blue Oyster Cult!" Boxers' Stand flew forward, blasting back Gun Roses and charging at Brief. In a split second, Gun Roses put up his fists and started throwing punches at lightning speeds, his arms becoming a blur as they rained a storm of strikes at the oysters, "Futile! Briefers! I thought you were better than that! If you won't use your power for the one who gave it to you, then for whom?! You?!"_

" _Derya! Derya! Deryaryaryaryaryaryaryarya!"_

 _It was no use, all he could hear was Gun Roses' battle cry while his Stand tried to get to his son. Seeing that neither were budging an inch, Boxers made his Stand retreat… only to find that instead of his son and his Stand there was a pillar that had been half-eaten by his oysters. Not only that, but Gun Roses continued to shout loudly, and it sounded… closer…_

" _They dug through a thick floor of pure marble?!" he shouted, looking down at his feet where a crack had formed._

" _Deryarya!"_

 _Brief grinned as Gun Roses' fist connected with Boxers' chin while he and his Stand emerged from the ground. The older redhead spat some blood as his cheek was cut with his teeth. He grit his teeth as his son had his Stand continue its assault. Punches and punches just came one after another, crushing bone and smashing into flesh. With one loud, final cry, Gun Roses sent Boxers flying and crashing into his desk._

 _Once the large ebony piece of furniture broke, Brief allowed himself to breathe, "Sorry you three, but this meeting is over."_

 _The creepy man behind his father's desk grinned, "Oh, I believe otherwise, young Briefers. Truly, Boxers, you were right when saying he had it in him."_

 _Said businessman grunted in acknowledgement, "To think he'd come up with such a simple idea and execute it so well, I guess he is fit to succeed me."_

" _It seems we chose our future husband well, Miss Kneesocks."_

" _We shall teach him good manners, dear sister."_

 _Brief spat on the ground, "Sorry, but I don't plan to cash in just yet… Briefers Rock, listen well to me. I will hunt every Ghost in this world and destroy them, and then we'll finish this. I shall make you pay for your crimes by destroying every foul monster you plan on using, and when there's no one left but you four, I shall show you what power really is for!"_

XXXXXX

Bold words, and he planned to keep his promise.

Idly he toyed with a lighter in his hand, something his father had gotten him for a birthday present. Despite being a callous bastard, the man had good taste in presents, as along with the titanium plated lighter with a gold finish, he sent Briefs a box of high class Cuban cigars. If those didn't strike his fancy some of the most expensive cigarettes in the world with a life time subscription to them would do.

Smoking was something he did sparingly, but when pressed as this day seemed to be going with Barby's attempts to undermine his studies, he had little choice but to light up. He went outside from the school, going into the parking lot before he lit one of his cigarettes. The soothing smoke went through his mouth and out his nose as he exhaled in a manner that prevented any smoke from entering his lungs.

This was something his dad had taught him, the man at least caring enough about his son to teach him this trick. Using the muscles of his mouth and neck, he had learned how to shut his wind pipes muscle, making his mouth into something of an air pocket to trap the smoke inside. When it blew out of his nose, he only had the pleasant burn of the smoke exiting with virtually no smoke entering his lungs.

He smoked quietly while break was going on, a small bee crawled over his hand then buzzed off without doing anything, the smoke making it peaceful as well. His eyes followed its path then narrowed slightly when he saw it was a Ghost bee. Just before it left his field of vision, it was trapped between Gun Roses' thumb and index finger, and softly put on a nearby flower.

"Seems we've got ourselves a queen bee somewhere in this school... I may have to rethink the whole killing all Ghosts…" Exhaling more smoke, the teenager puffed at his cigarette until it was completely done, then dropped the stub onto the ground and put it out with a grunt. "Well, better get back to classes. I'll catch literal hell from my fiancées if I'm not perfectly following their rrrruuuru's."

"Wait there, punk." The entire football team growled at him, "You not only disrespected our queen but also dared to mock the two angels of this school. Bub, you're in for a bad time."

Brief decided to be blunt, again, "Excuse me if I don't seem intimidated by a pack of flunkies that may as well be monkeys working for bananas." He sighed tiredly, "It's your choice, though. You guys can either let me pass and we'll act like this never happened while Barby, Panty and Stocking keep using you like expendable toys… Or you get to know why I don't even consider you worth the trouble."

"Who do you think you are?! You, a random punk that just entered this school and looks down on others?! You're nothing but a fool! This school is ruled by those who have connections, talent, or true charisma! You, who just stepped in and dared to look at our queen and angels in the eye and talk back like you already owned the place, are the kind of fool we take delight in showing the cruel reality of these halls!"

"Men!" another jock said, all of them standing straight, "Crush Formation!"

In a single instant, every single jock surrounded Brief with murder in their eyes, making him chuckle, "Ok, I will take a few things back. You did have passion behind that speech. However, you forgot two important things. One, calling someone a fool when you're even more of a fool for following some status quo makes you even more foolish. And two, in a fight you should always try to know who you're up against."

"Men! Crush Tackle!" all jocks threw themselves at Brief, trying to dogpile him to start beating him up.

"What a pain…" Brief sighed, Gun Roses materializing around him, "Gun Roses, there's two minutes before we get to classes, let's end this quickly."

Faster than you could say, "Deryaryaryaryaryaryaryaryarya!" every single football player sported a large fist imprinted on their faces and chests, flying back and landing as unconscious heaps.

Brief took a moment to slick his hair back, "You can keep acting like you're knights or guards of whatever pretty girl you admire, but you should do it for the right reasons."

As soon as he was in the hall and had the door to his classroom within reach, there was another distraction.

"My, my, to think there'd be one like you here…" the smarmy tone couldn't be mistaken, it was Barby. Surprisingly, she was alone, "Smoking on school grounds? What would your fiancées say?"

"Really?" he asked flatly, "You're going to try to blackmail me with that? If so, go on. Oddly enough, those two don't really care about my bad habits so long as they follow their rrrrrrurru's."

Barby's smile fell quickly, "You really love thinking you're smarter than you are, don't you?"

"I've had my fair share of bad experiences thanks to my fiancées, you're the least of my troubles, Queen Bee." He calmly moved towards his classroom, but Gun Roses emerged at his side, "Though if you try to give me a reason to fight, you'd be making my job easier."

She sneered at him, "So you're the self-proclaimed Ghost hunter. Lady Scanty and Lady Kneesocks spoke much about you, and how happy they'd be to get to see you again."

"What do you want me to do, take you on a pity date?" he tiredly asked, "Far as I'm concerned, I'd rather go to classes than deal with you and more of your flunkies."

"I came here with a proposition." She admitted, making him stop.

"What? Sending your goons to attack me was part of the deal or are you desperate?" he was actually confused, which Barby took as her cue to cross her arms under her sizeable breasts, pushing them up to get his attention. Sadly for her, Scanty's were bigger, "Nice try, just answer the question."

"Those two angel bitches are ruining this school!" she all but shouted, "You've seen them, right?! Before they arrived, I may have been the Queen Bee this school deserved, I even made sure everyone followed the rrruuu- I mean, the rules! Everyone was still free to do as they pleased… with the exception of my most loyal subjects, though."

Hearing her admit the last part piqued his interest, "And you want Panty and Stocking out because one's sleeping with every walking set of male genitalia and the other couldn't care less about rules."

She nodded her head so hard her crown almost fell off, "More like one of them is a walking set of STDs and the other's attitude is making students lower their grades as they try to cater to her tastes! Every male is lowering this school's standards by being Panty's sex toy or Stocking's chef/servant! Even worse, girls follow them as role models! I at least made the cheerleader team work hard to get where they are!"

He shrugged, "They still sound like the lesser of two evils given that you're mind controlling the student body." She raised a finger with her mouth open, but quickly lowered it and closed her mouth shut, making him sigh, "And yet you still want my help…"

She put a genuine pleading puppy look, "I'm desperate enough to beg a Ghost hunter for help!" she got down on her knees, "I could try to fight them, but they wouldn't care whether they harm my troops or not! Please, I have a hive to look after! And my baby bee heard you speak about rethinking the whole kill all Ghosts thing!"

"And then you sent your goons after me." He said in a dead tone.

She tilted her head to the side, "I did what?"

He paused, "Dammit, then those guys were really that stupidly blind to being used…"

"Anyway…" she continued, still kneeling, "Help me kick out those two angels before they make this school an endless orgy of depravation and gluttony!"

Brief scratched his head, "What's the world come to when angels are lust and gluttony incarnate and demons and evil ghosts want order…?" he then looked at her, expression stern and voice ice cold, "You're still the one more likely being responsible for the missing students, though. Not to mention, me rethinking whether or not to hunt you down comes from whether or not I can find some relation to Ghosts in this city to something."

"Please, all I ever wanted was to be popular… and complete control over my subjects, but I just wanted to be a popular girl!" she was bawling on his feet.

Even if she were a ghost, worked for sadistic demons, and was more than likely tricking him, Brief as a man still had a weakness for girls crying, "Please don't get my shoes wet." That is, for normal girls.

Barby stood up, wiping out the fake tears, "Ugh, fine. What'll it take me to get you to realize those two are the greater evil? If you want information about your fiancées or your father, I can-"

"You're like a bad cliché." He said firmly, "Walking over everyone, ruining the life of those who you dislike… There's a reason I really dislike Ghosts: you just really like to think you're above consequences."

He finally sighed, looking up at the sky and longing more than ever to get another smoke in due to the headache he was feeling at the moment. He turned back to Barby and nodded at her, Gun Roses appearing behind him as a warning. The girl did tremble but stood her ground, preparing herself for the worst but hoping for the best…

"Alright, you're right about one thing, those angels are a pain in the ass and they're definitely messing up the school as it is… So I'll be honest with you right now, stop screwing around and act like a real queen, rule like one too, and I'll help you since having some order is better than being a bunch of degenerate perverts. If you pull the Queen Bee shit again or mess with people, I'll know and I'll be pissed off. Deal?"

He held out his hand, Barby grabbing it with a serious look. "Deal. I don't give my word for just anybody, but I'll do it since you're at least a man after my heart and one with principles too! So, let's get along then Brief."

She was about to hug him but he placed a hand on her head, Gun Roses quickly catching a bee Ghost at his side, "Don't think I'm lowering my guard just because. Kicking those two angels out isn't my priority, what I am after is to make sure they, you, and my fiancées don't mess this school. But if any of you gives me a reason to fight back…" he had his Stand crush the small Ghost to make his point.

After gulping, she nodded and fully, honestly agreed to his terms. He turned to leave and she watched him walk away with a faint blush on her face and a sneer, "Tch, Lady Scanty and Lady Kneesocks sure know how to pick them tough… But to have me agree on his terms even if I tried to backstab him shows what kind of man he is… This may be really fun."

Brief just decided to confront the angel girls, and found the classroom covered in posters of them, Barby merchandise on the garbage, and new merchandise of the two girls being sold like candy to a hungry child. And there they were, in a class about sex education, though he knew Panty wouldn't pay it much mind either way. Stocking was in her seat eating ice cream while her sister pondered who to screw next.

"Ah, finally decided to ditch those fiancées of yours?" the blonde asked.

"Still not interested." He said calmly while taking his seat, "I'm just here to warn you two, though. The more you continue to act without thinking twice, the more trouble you'll get yourselves in."

"What, are you trying to play gangster?" Stocking asked over her frozen dairy.

"I've just met someone who's not fond of you two. I just decided to at least give you a heads up. The less of a mess you guys make, the better." He leaned back on his seat while the teacher rambled, "Then again, with the way most people in this school act, it's almost like they don't even know what to think unless someone puts a leash on them or gives them an example to imitate."

"That's school for ya, I couldn't have left it sooner." Panty grumbled to herself.

Brief had the perfect chance for a cheap shot, so he used it, "It really shows."

XXXXXX

Some time had passed and Barby did keep her end of the bargain, students around her seemed to be more at ease. The cheerleader team trained harder than ever to get some lost popularity back. The jocks acted like they should, with a will of their own. Even some of the unpopular students were surprised that the Queen Bee stopped being condescending to them. Of course, Brief made sure she didn't try any funny stuff.

Panty and Stocking on the other hand…

"What the shitting bullshit?" the blonde asked when she and her sister arrived to school one day.

Brief stopped beside them, still clad in his green Japanese uniform, a scowl on his face, "That kind of uniform…" everyone in the school had a uniform.

Boys and girls marched like they were in the military. Every inch of the school was also spotless, even the room for the janitor's supplies looked like Panty hadn't used it with half the football team. The only ones who didn't wear the uniform were the football team and the cheerleaders, mainly because they had a uniform of their own.

"I see you made it." Barby said with a smile, "I am happy to inform you three that this school has changed for the better. No longer will acts of depravation be allowed here. Allow me to thank you, Brief. Thanks to your efforts, I've managed to regain some of my lost popularity. I feel like a queen reborn. Now I have even more subjects who love me as a compassionate ruler. So…"

"You expect me to keep my end of the bargain." He concluded, "I never said I'd help you kick these two out. I will help you stop them from being a bad influence to the school, though."

Just then, things went dark, only two spotlights shining to show two very familiar figures.

"What better way to stop bad influences than discipline, right, dear sister?"

"Indeed, Miss Kneesocks. After all, rrrurru's were meant to stop those who abuse their freedom."

Brief inhaled deeply before breathing out a tired sigh, "You two really like to complicate things, don't you?"

"Hey, who're the two skanks?" Stocking asked.

"They're Scanty and Kneesocks… the girl's I'm engaged to." The redhead replied, Gun Roses appearing at his side, "You two usually come to either monologue or fight, so what's it going to be?"

"My, my, blunt as ever, darling!" Scanty nearly sang, "If you must know, we heard from Barby how you want to bring some discipline to stop those two angel hussies from spreading their sick ways around."

"We are also pleased to hear you regarded us as highly as to say we are proper ladies, and we're more than flattered you'd stay loyal to use despite the blonde one's advances." Kneesocks' face glowed red.

"Miss Kneesocks, you're blushing quite a lot."

"S-Sorry, sister, my emotions got the best of me."

"Monologue it is, then." Brief muttered to himself, "What do you two even want?"

The two jumped and quickly grabbed a hold of each of his arms, Kneesocks on the right rubbing her cheek on his shoulder and Scanty on his left pressing herself all over his back, especially her chest.

"To spend some quality time with you!" they said in unison, making him put a face like he had licked a lemon.

In the end, though, he sighed and walked forward, Gun Roses right behind him with its arms crossed, "Fine, I got nothing better to do… However…" it had been an instant, but the twins' eyes glowed with malice as they locked with his, which shone with power, "Let's avoid any funny tricks."

"A pleasure, darling." Scanty purred.

"As you wish, honey." Kneesocks added.

Off to the side, Barby hugged her body, suppressing a shiver, "That urge to fight is so cold it made the air freeze around them… So this is the kind of man two Demon commanders chose as their husband."

Panty and Stocking for their part didn't hear her. They just turned to each other and shrugged.

After all, Brief was bizarre already, how much weirder could things be around him?

Oh, they had no idea.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

This may be the one Jojo crossover I may do more than one chapter for. I want to explore this idea since I made Brief's dad a basic Jojo villain, cruel and fabulous. Also, I do want to show why Brief at least tolerates the devil sisters while he greatly loathes his father.

And yes, Brief's Stand's name comes from the band Guns 'N Roses, but I decided to call it Gun Roses just because it sounded cooler in my mind.

Speaking of Stands, here are the stats:

- **Gun Roses**

Power: High speed growth of any material, be it organic or inorganic for both healing and defense, and sharp claws capable of cutting through steel.

Strength: Easily capable of lifting up to seven tons.

Speed: Beyond 300 miles per hour.

Precision: Comparable to Star Platinum's.

Range: 6 feet.

- **Blue Oyster Cult**

Power: The ability to "devour" literally anything.

Strength: The entire swarm can work as one to lift up to ten tons.

Speed: Each one moves around 200 miles per hour.

Precision: They don't need it.

Range: Fifty yards.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

My beta and brother from another mother The Lord Of Pages has been a great help to idea-bounce how OP Boxers' Stand really is, well, I did have the ideas in my mind at first but he helped expand them.

Also, check out other Jojo crossovers made by me, one-shots: Fools' Bizarre Adventure, Keitaro's Bizarre Inn, and Tsukune's Bizarre Academy. You may enjoy them, and if things work I may put them together.

 **XXXXXX**

While Panty and Stocking were shocked at how much the school had changed, Brief was seated in the cafeteria with his fiancées still flanking and clinging to him. The smiles they had put him and his Stand on edge. Gun Roses did keep a close eye on the devil girls, while said red-skinned beauties kept their sights on their future husband. And trailing behind them was Barby, trying to be polite, an actual surprise.

"I love your scarf, honey."

"It does make you look refined, darling."

Others could have done better without the sugary things the Demon sisters told their man. Many students also took their time to wonder how the Hell did Brief get to be married to two really hot beauties while former school queen Barby treated him nicely. The only ones who didn't seem to think much of him were Panty and Stocking, though the former still wanted to get in his pants.

"What are you two even planning here?" he asked while looking around, "I mean, I do like the idea no one's acting like a jackass to those who don't deserve it, but they look a bit too much like clones."

"It's the beauty of discipline." Scanty said.

"They're all equals, my dear." Kneesocks added.

"Their value comes from how well they work and their efforts into becoming better."

"Otherwise, they will never have any incentive to evolve from mere pigs in clothes."

Brief arched a brow, "I feel like I heard that line somewhere in Japan."

Scanty's eyes brightened, "Oh yes, you went to Japan to train in the use of your Stand, didn't you?"

Kneesocks smiled softly, "We do know of it, but we'd love to hear your experiences there. Were-"

The seemingly normal conversation was cut short when Panty spoke, "Ugh, gag me." She said while sticking a finger down her throat.

"Oh, did you hear something, dear sister?" Kneesocks asked coyly, "I swear a sound came from something that smelled of sewers and cat urine."

Scanty shrugged nonchalantly, "Why, whatever could you mean, Miss Kneesocks? We made sure to clean this school, only rejects would taint it with their stench."

"How about you two stop talking?!" Panty roared, before getting up in the devil girls' faces, "You two bitches like to talk a lot, but who do you think you are using our slaves and trying to take over our school?!"

Stocking bit angrily on her pudding, "That's right, you yap all you want about how better things are, but you just made this place a snorefest. The food here is worse than shit."

"That's right, you don't even let us do what we want! You're not fit to be rules of this school!" Panty cheered.

In a single instant, Brief's arms had been set free while his future wives stood before the angel sisters, arms crossed over their generous red breasts. The air grew cold as the devil sisters seemed to tower over the lazy and lustful angels. It was now that Panty realized she had picked a fight she couldn't afford when the two red skinned beauties started to lecture them.

Brief merely tuned them out and let his fiancées say how and why they were better than the angels with large posters appearing in the background to further prove their point. Instead, he focused on the healthy fruit salad the two horned girls had put on his plate, taking a spoonful and delightfully enjoying the sweet flavor and soft texture of mixed fruits. When he finished it, the two angels were down on their knees.

"Huh," he said, looking down at a golden wristwatch he had on, another gift from his father, "thirty seconds. They usually take longer lecturing others into submission."

Barby approached him, "There wasn't much competition when the only challenge was to see who has better manners, class, education…" she trailed off, knowing he got the idea.

"Anyway!" both sisters said, instantly teleporting to their beloved's arms each, resisting the urge to let their devil tails wiggle happily.

"How about you tell us about Japan, honey?"

"What friends did you make, darling?"

He narrowed his eyes at them, "You two must know I didn't go to Japan just to twiddle my thumbs. And I didn't return just to have tea with my father."

Kneesocks giggled, clutching his arm tighter, lighting digging her nails into it, "Your father hasn't been idle either, my love. Trust us, he is eager to see how much you've grown."

Scanty nuzzled his shoulder, happily sharing her warmth with his, "Though we all know what'd happen if you two were to truly fight without holding back. Which is why we recommend you wait."

"We'd be delighted to help you unwind and show you what we have planned for this city."

"Or we could always catch up in any other way you'd want, even a battle."

Brief clenched his hands but didn't show any further signs of wanting to fight, instead he managed to get up and walk through the halls with two girls glued to him, "So you two can distract me of what you plan to do with this school?" they grinned while he kept his eyes narrowed at them, "Don't try to fool me, girls. I've known you far too well ever since I first summoned Gun Roses."

"Which was a delight." Kneesocks commented, "A truly exceptional Stand of beauty and power. To fight you would make my blood boil… I can even feel my face growing hotter at the thought."

Indeed, her face did start to glow, "Miss Kneesocks, you blush so easily." Her sister teased her, "However, she is right, we'd be delighted to see how much you've grown, but we're fine just being with you."

"Demons do love power." Kneesocks commented, "And yours is quite… intoxicating."

Scanty swiftly licked her lips, "Such a strong soul for such a strong Stand, I truly felt lucky meeting you."

Brief closed his eyes, "In that case… Let me see how far you've grown."

The sound of steel clashing against steel echoed in the school grounds as Kneesocks held two large scythes in her hands, both pitch black with yellow highlights. Scanty for her part wielded dual revolvers with large barrels, also black and yellow like her sister's weapons. It had been just an instant, but Gun Roses kept the scythes at bay with one clawed hand, while the other managed to capture five bullets.

"You and your father aren't the only ones that trained, darling." Scanty stated in a sing-song tone. "But to see you purposely wanting to test yourself against us, even in a quick exchange, is quite thrilling."

"We wouldn't be able to call ourselves your future wives if we were idle, honey." Kneesocks added. "Like my sister said, though, this is a welcomed change of pace to our usual meetings."

Both parties leapt back, Brief with his hands in his pockets and the girls taking their own stances, "You weren't exactly being subtle. Also, I thought fighting in the school was against the rules."

Scanty aimed one gun straight at his face while holding the other up beside her head, "We made the rules, my dear future husband. If a boy's been naughty then his future wife or wives are allowed to properly punish him." She nearly sang the last sentence, her eyes almost turning to hearts.

Kneesocks had a nasty smirk while twirling one scythe, taking a battle stance, "You've also been quite naughty. Ignoring our love, brushing aside our kind words, fighting back when we're trying to see if you've grown into a proper man. Why, it really breaks my black heart, honey."

Brief grabbed his right shoulder and cracked a few joints into place, Gun Roses doing the same, "Sorry girls, but talk is cheap, and you're not even trying." He returned his hands to his pockets while Gun Roses raised his fists, "And I usually make it a policy not to fight against those that don't want to fight further, so the only way this ends is with you dropping down your weapons, or seeing Gun Roses' power."

Kneesocks put on a mock-hurt face, "Oh, after we tried so hard to make you feel comfortable in our loving embrace. How sad, how truly sad."

Scanty giggled darkly, eyes nearly shining in delight, "But doing things the hard way has its appeal, Miss Kneesocks."

Kneesocks nodded, before closing her eyes, "And yet, there are matters more important to attend to, like those angels."

Scanty frowned, resisting the urge to growl, "Indeed, you are right." She faced Brief, smiling, "Sorry about that, darling, we just couldn't wait to see how much you grew when you gave us such an offer."

"True enough, just being near you made my blood boil, honey." Kneesocks said, actually looking ashamed as her face glowed red, "Your power is enough to drive us deeper into our mad love for you..."

"But since we finally met after so long, we shall try to avoid fighting you… for now." Scanty added, "After all, we can find ways to change your mind to join us."

Despite them openly declaring war without any subtlety, Brief merely sighed tiredly, "You two never change, do you?"

"Why would you want us to?" Scanty cheered, walking to him after her revolvers turned into thin thongs, which she slipped on as she walked towards him.

"Isn't this far more thrilling?" Kneesocks added. "Besides, we have heard of this school's predicament with bad role models, haven't we, dear sister?"

"A little bee told us." Scanty explained while her sister's scythes turned into her namesakes, which she slid up her legs.

Brief kept himself in check with Gun Roses even more alert, "I worry about whether those angels or you are the bigger evil, so far I'm almost inclined to help those two."

That made his fiancées glare, "Don't you dare even joke about that, honey/darling." They growled darkly in unison. "We're nothing like those hussies!"

He wasn't intimidated, and stood his ground, "You four do as you please with this school claiming it's for the best while being selfish. I am not taking back my words when I see something clearly."

"Comparing us to those angels in any way or form isn't nice, honey…" Kneesocks said, her tail swishing behind her.

"We shall make sure to make this afternoon real fun for you, darling." Scanty added, her eyes glinting maliciously.

Brief was ready to fight them if they made any movement, knowing he had hit a nerve. However, "W-W-Wait!" the three turned to see Barby rush to them, grabbing one of the redhead's sleeves.

"Queen Barby, what do you think you're doing?" Kneesocks asked, her face drained of any emotion.

"Your answer better be quick and to the point." Scanty exclaimed firmly, looking down on the bee.

"Brief promised to help me make sure those two sisters don't mess this school!" she all but shouted, trembling at the sight of the sisters, "Listen, I swear on my own honor as the legitimate queen of this school, and loyal servant to you, that your future husband is crucial to get those bitches out. If you were to fight him here and now, you may lose your chance to expel those angels."

Kneesocks hummed, "There is truth to your words, if there's someone that has the ability to get them out besides us that is our fiancée."

Scanty nodded, "However, with him daring to say we were like those two dirty, stinky angels… It's clear he wants us to throw the first punch."

To Barby's shock, Brief grinned, "It's been too easy to know how to piss you two off ever since we met. The day my father shot me with that cursed Arrow was when I truly learned how scary they can be."

There was a tension in the air for the bee ghost, who felt like she couldn't breathe with how thick it was.

Until… "We did lose our composure, so I guess we all need some alone time to process our actions." Kneesocks said.

Scanty let out a heavy breath, "I wanted to spend more time with you, darling. But if we'll end up saying things we shouldn't say… I guess we do need to think what we did."

Kneesocks bowed politely, "We shall meet again, honey."

With that said, both girls turned and left, with Brief staring, "You two never change…"

XXXXXX

" _I… I'm alive…?"_

 _Brief sat up on his bed, the small child looking around his room with a tired look. It wasn't a good idea to just do that without any proper stretching, as the dizziness from sleep and his blood rushing from his head down to his body made him feel worse. He fell back on his bed, groaning at the way his body felt. It was like parts of it were breaking, like it were a shell._

 _He was just ten years old, clad in a blue set of pajamas, and had survived getting shot through the chest with an arrow. He blinked, trying to make some sense out of his surroundings. His blue eyes settled on two small figures at his side, about his age. The first thing that stood out was the fact one had a single horn in the middle of her forehead, and the other had two smaller ones at the side of her head._

" _Good night, darling." Said the green haired girl, a cute devil his age clad in an adorable sailor uniform._

" _Slept well, honey?" the bluenette asked with a genuine smile, also clad in a similar outfit than the other._

 _Brief rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, "Am I dreaming…? Did I watch too many magical girl animes?"_

 _The green head giggled, "Kneesocks, he's fun! Humans really are odd, like elder demons say."_

 _Her sister grinned, "Indeed, dear sister. Why, this one's kind of cute when compared to most."_

 _Finally forcing himself to sit up, Brief pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, "Who are you two? What are you even doing here?"_

 _They showed him fanged grins, "We're your future wives!" they sang in unison._

 _Suddenly, even if he had yet to hit puberty, a massive blush came to Brief's freckled face while the idea set in, "W-W-W-What?! Y-You two! Me! Wedding?! Cake?!" he shouted the last one as an image of an older version of himself flanked by two red skinned brides appeared. The problem was that he and the brides were made of plastic and set atop a towering cake made of dough cooked into skulls._

 _They giggled again, bowing to him like polite Japanese ladies, "I am Scanty, and this is Kneesocks. We're twins."_

 _The spectacled girl smiled wider, "Your mother told us good things about you."_

" _Like how polite and kind you are. Which means you must be very well-behaved."_

" _That is why we wanted to see and know more of you."_

" _Well, that and the fact he didn't die from the Arrow, Kneesocks."_

" _How could I forget, dear sister? I can already feel the power of his spirit…"_

" _Sister, calm yourself, we are before our future man."_

" _Oh dear, sorry! I just let my emotions run wild at times!"_

 _Brief wasn't sure what to say, he just knew his life had turned far too bizarre to even try to make sense of it, but something stood out, "The arrow…" he reached for his pajamas, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a large scar where his heart should be. He felt himself lose a heartbeat when an image of his own father holding a bow and aiming the arrow at him flashed before his eyes._

 _Kneesocks tilted her head, "Are you alright, honey? You look too pale."_

 _Scanty covered her mouth, "Oh my, could he be ill? That won't do, a boy with such spirit having such a weak body…"_

" _Don't worry, dear sister, we can-"_

" _Can you two please stop talking?" he finally asked, getting up and walking to his door, buttoning his shirt as he did so, "Look, I don't know who you girls are or what you're here for, but I need to find my mom!"_

 _The twins followed him closely, Scanty talking, "Wait a bit, darling. Your mother's fine, I promise."_

 _Kneesocks nodded, but they kept walking, "She told us why you let your father shoot you."_

 _Brief stopped, looking back at the girls, "What?"_

" _You wished to be strong to protect her, didn't you?" Scanty said with a small smile, "That was so cool of you, wanting to keep your mother safe."_

 _Kneesocks nodded, looking down, "We… haven't seen our mother, so we understand you, even if you are a human. To want to protect her…"_

" _You two truly talked with her?" he was convinced they did, but still surprised._

 _Scanty nodded with a bigger smile, "Of course! If we are to be your wives, we have to live up to it."_

 _Kneesocks' face started to grow hotter, "Besides… With your help, we can finally… finally…"_

" _Finally what?" he asked, curious._

 _The ponytailed devil shook her head, "N-Nothing, forget I said anything, please."_

" _Yeah, we should get to know each other, even if your mom told us about you."_

 _Seeing how eagerly Scanty said that, Brief scratched the back of his head. He just knew these two wouldn't make his life easier, but his mother taught him to be kind to true ladies._

" _Ah, I see you've met." Boxers Rock said as he approached his son, shocking Brief. His father's face wasn't set in a scowl or a frown, he was smiling, proudly, "Just what I expected, you survived the Arrow. I knew you had the power to use your spirit, but never did I expect such fire in you."_

" _Dad?" to hear your obviously evil dad talk to you proudly was more of a shocker than having him shooting an arrow at you._

" _Now, I know you young ladies want to get to know my son, but I'd like to congratulate him for showing his power." Boxers said, making the small boy feel embarrassed, "Come, son. It's about time I teach you to be a proper gentleman. After that, we can go anywhere you want. Perhaps that odd pizzeria you've been so intent on seeing for its supposedly haunted animatronics."_

 _Brief couldn't believe it, his father was proud of him, he finally was, and he wanted to let him do what he wanted…_

 _He should have seen it for what it was, a man having an ulterior motive._

XXXXXX

Later that day, Barby was busy doing a few routines with her now non-brainwashed team. The cheerleader team was now free of do as they pleased partly because Scanty and Kneesocks controlled the school, and mostly because Brief would be pissed if they were still mind slaves to the queen bee. It wasn't as easy when everyone worked as a hive, but she could at least she chose well in proper subjects.

"Alright everyone, take five!" she told the girls, even clapping, "The next competition between our school and others from the state won't be easy, so we really must show our spirit with class and-"

"Huh, isn't that…" one of the cheerleaders said, turning to see someone walking into the school.

Barby noticed the stylish yellow scarf and Japanese uniform that followed Scanty and Kneesocks' school regulations. "Could he be after the…" she shook her head, "No, no way, Lady Scanty and Lady Kneesocks made sure it was safe and-"

And the sound of glass breaking followed by Gun Roses' "Deryaryaryarya!" cry halted her line. A rather simplistic Ghost shot through the window, its face looking deader than usual. It was soon followed by three identical monsters, all twitching like cockroaches, but as lively as rocks. It was truly odd, for Ghosts were supposed to be manifestations of someone's soul, not some undead ethereal puppet.

While the other girls shrieked and started running off, the blonde girl deadpanned, "Well, they didn't try to hide the artificial Ghosts." She was if course talking about her bosses not being subtle with that detail.

As soon as they Ghosts hit the floor, they twitched in agony while trying to clutch the fist-shaped imprints on their bodies, before limply resting on the floor, dead. Barby gulped down, to think a human had the power to kill Ghosts was terrifying already, but that he could do so while walking down a hall with his hands in his pockets as nonchalantly as Brief was scarier. It also showed how hardened he was in battle.

Ghosts were sliced by Gun Roses' claws, smashed to pieces, pounded into dust, or crushed by the Stand using its powers of a perfect gardener to create pillars which smashed and crushed them to death. All the while, Brief didn't seem to keep his guard down as his eyes scanned meticulously every inch of the room and his enemies. Cold and calculating, he didn't even need to turn when sensing danger.

In less than five seconds an entire hall packed with nearly thirty Ghosts had been terminated while Brief spoke out loud, "I don't like being watched, so tell me what you have in mind, Barby."

Said girl froze, but tried her best to reply and keep whatever dignity she had even after pleading for his help, "I was wondering what made you decide it was a good idea to destroy school property."

Merely reaching into his pockets for a cigarette, he answered, "Everything that involves Ghosts is usually the mayor's business, so I just let him and my father deal with the bills." He put a cancer stick in his mouth, lit it, and enjoyed blowing the smoke through his nose, "Knowing that I just end up doing more damage than I have to."

The smirk he gave her was a testament to that, "Am I glad you agreed to not let those angels be the ones to ruin this school." She couldn't be smarmy about that, it was actually sincere.

"Right. So I've heard something very interesting you know, something about a Ghost factory underneath the school. Ring any bells?" His words made Barby shiver unconsciously, as they were tinged with a dark tone of anger at the fact that there was something like that hidden beneath the school.

"W-Well… It's down there, yes, but I didn't make it! It was something originating from your fiancées! It's down beneath the school itself, so if you want to go there, you'll need to dig."

Her words prompted Gun Roses to appear behind Brief, its fists already blasting into the ground in front of them and pummeling its way through the bedrock at a rapid pace. Barby yelped when a tendril shot up and wrapped around her waist, yanking her down with Brief as the two free-fell towards a massive red colored area.

With the jagged and creepy rock formations, the intense heat, the red colors, and the overall darkness of the area, Brief could only quip, "Looks just like Scanty and Kneesocks' summer home in Hell."

"I shouldn't be here, or even told you about this…" she muttered, poking her fingers together, "So, uh… if we're caught, just say you forced it out of me in a way I won't get punished, please?"

"I make no promises that may be broken," The teen said, not exactly making her feel at ease as they walked forward then ducked behind a rock, a platoon of goose-stepping robot like ghost soldiers marching past them in a tight formation. He then muttered to Barby, who looked a little embarrassed at being so close to the handsome teen, "Looks like my fiancées have been bad girls…"

"So, this is the power of the stone." Said a voice that made the hairs on the back of Brief's neck stand on end, thus he looked up to a large machine to find three figures.

"Isn't it fascinating, sir?" Kneesocks asked the man in white with a large smile, "Thanks to those angels bringing chaos to this school making the student body submit was too easy."

"Not to mention we got to meet your son." Scanty added with a dreamy smile and her hand on her chin, deep in thought, "Like you he's certainly grown in power these past years, sir."

The man grinned, "That boy still needs to learn discipline if he left you two lovely ladies behind. And please, call me as you would a father. After all, we soon shall become family."

"Boxers Rock…" Brief whispered darkly, his hands tightening so hard he felt his nails dig into his skin, "That man still thinks of himself as above the consequences of his actions."

"Now, let us see how efficient your new army is, ladies." Boxers said as he walked down the stairs where a large rock was. With a snap of his fingers, his Stand had appeared, the swarm of oysters biting the air, "Would you kindly give your orders to these new soldiers?"

The sisters nodded, extending their hands forward, "Listen all of you, lowly Ghosts! Fight without mercy and show us your full power!" the girls shouted as one.

Boxers stood where he was, hands behind his back as each of the large robotic-like Ghosts rushed at him. He grinned wider as a platoon were five steps from him… and fell down a massive hole. Scanty and Kneesocks watched in shock as Blue Oyster Cult had part of its swarm bite their way underground. Then, at the bottom, they had made a trap, where the Ghosts that fell were devoured in milliseconds.

"You may not have the brain capacity required to understand a concept, so amuse me and show me how advanced your minds are." Boxers said, putting his right hand's knuckles on the back of his waist and having the back of his other hand under his chin in an odd yet fabulous pose, "I made this facility by digging my way through with my Stand. Keep that in mind as you try to fight me."

The Ghosts had paused for a second before rushing at him yet again. This time, they jumped over their fallen comrades and tried to attack the man. With a snap of his fingers, Boxers had Blue Oyster Cult form a wall, snapping their teeth at the incoming attacks. When the Ghosts collided, their limbs disappeared as soon as they came into contact with the swarm, before the rest devoured them.

Surprisingly, a squad of Ghosts took a different approach and grabbed the nearest loose piece of ground they could, lifting it above their heads. Boxers arched a brow as they started to throw rocks at him. He smirked and snapped his fingers yet again. As one, the swarm opened their maws and bit into the air. Scanty and Kneesocks gasped when the air itself disappeared, leaving an empty void.

However, that wasn't all of it. As soon as the air disappeared, there was a pull to fill the empty space. Ghosts and Boxers were pulled into it, the rocky projectiles crashing together into the missing space. Soon both the bearded man and the artificial Ghosts were inches apart from each other, with him grinning. Had the Ghosts been sentient, they'd have screamed in fear as Blue Oyster Cult made them disappear.

"A-Amazing, the power to devour everything, even space itself! Truly fascinating!" Kneesocks said in both awe and fear, pushing up her glasses.

"What's this feeling, Miss Kneesocks? For a moment, his intentions to kill were…" Scanty shuddered at what Boxers had done, for he alone had destroyed most of their army.

Boxers chuckled for half a second, "I can keep going, ladies. It's been a while since I've met someone who can give me this kind of thrill, someone who wouldn't doubt twice to try to strike me regardless of what power I wield." He sighed, "Though I must admit, if it weren't for rumors of other Stand users with powers similar to mine, it wouldn't have been as interesting to prepare for my son's arrival."

Said boy ground his teeth, "I'm going to need help."

XXXXXX

The next day, in the afternoon, Brief sat at a café happy to have some free time away from school. His fiancées at least gave him some alone time when they felt kind or, realistically, had plans in the making. Seeing how they had created an army of artificial Ghosts with his father testing them, he would have to be an idiot to go in guns blazing. His father had always been cunning, and with an army he was terrifying.

"I hope the guys aren't too upset I called them on such a short notice." He said calmly to himself while drinking from a strawberry milkshake.

"Not to be a bother, but what are these allies like?" Barby asked, taking a spoonful of cherry pie into her mouth after voicing her question. "And what could you have planned to have me here instead of us sneaking around that factory? You never told me, you just had us walk away while using your powers to rebuild the hole you made."

Brief sighed, "That man you saw there is not to be taken lightly. I have seen him use the powers he displayed there before, but it seems he's keeping an ace under his sleeve, that is why I need help from-"

"Wanna fight?!"

The redhead turned with a smile, "I need help from them."

There were two high school boys glaring at each other with their foreheads pressed together and an aura of power around them. Brief could see chains surrounding the blond one, whose face had odd whisker-like marks. Said blond teen had ethereal blue chains surrounding him and aimed at the other teen, a lad with bright orange hair, sharp brown eyes, and another humanoid Stand behind him.

It was humanoid, its body was pitch black, tall, and very muscular. What stood out was that the strange being's legs and arms were covered in bone-like gauntlets and greaves. From each knuckle a spike came out, and the knee guards had a pointy spike each. Its torso was covered by a breastplate that resembled a ribcage. Covering every inch of his chest in a study looking bony armor.

Its shoulders had guards shaped like skulls missing their lower jaws, and the head was covered by a helmet. The helmet's face was akin to a demon mask: sharp slits for eyes, sharp teeth, white horns that poked out the sides of the head, and red marks that went from above each eyebrow horizontally to the chin. A wild and long mane of orange that reached the being's thighs made it look even more feral.

The two wore school uniforms. But where the redhead's jacket and pants were gray the blond teen's clothes were black. The carrot top wore a white button up shirt with a loosened blue, and had a gold skull belt buckle. The blond had an orange button up shirt with no tie, but with golden chains printed into the cloth. Last but not least, the carrot head wore brown shoes while the blond had black ones.

"We came here to get the arrow, Berry boy, not to see who's best, though we all know that's me." The blond said with an arrogant smirk.

"That's funny, because I remember I completely kicked your ass at chess last night, Whiskers." The carrot head replied with an angry smile.

"Well, I totally kicked yours last night in that game of Mortal Kombat!" the whiskered one shouted.

"And I beat you completely that time we asked the girls who was more stylish!" the other didn't want to be trumped.

"Then let us see who's best with our Stands! Lotus Juice!" the blond shouted, his chains surrounding him.

"Fine by me, time to finally settle our score! Megadeth!" the carrot head exclaimed with his Stand cracking its knuckles.

"Naruto, Ichigo!" another boy called out as he approached them. "Don't make me use my Let It Be to make you stop fighting."

The newcomer had a standard Japanese high-school uniform consisting of a pair of baggy black pants, brown dress shoes, a black buttoned jacket with a high collar, and a cap. On his jacket he had a few pins, two musical notes on both sides of his chest; his cap sported a golden beetle pin, and last but not least, he covered his hands with black gloves. And on his head rested a beetle made of gold and jewels.

The insect's entire body was made of gold, but the jewels were a nice decoration to its tiny frame. Its eyes were rubies, on its back was a tear-shaped sapphire, and it had three horns, two at the sides of its head resembling pincers, and a big one on its forehead that was more akin to a blade with tiny diamonds encrusted on the length. Its legs all affectionately rubbed the brunet's hair while it snuggled into it.

"Let them be, Tsukune." Said yet another brown haired teen. "As Mutsumi said to me once, 'best friends usually fight each other a lot at the start, Keitaro'… or something like that."

This one looked really plain with a simpler uniform consisting of the typical black Japanese school jacket, matching pants, brown shoes, and simple hairdo. He, however, had a dull, almost bored look on his face. It was like he couldn't feel himself in danger's way despite having two Stand users about to fight before him. He pushed up his glasses while his own Stand appeared.

Its body was lean and yet showed a clear amount of muscle. Its skin was pure white, ghostlike even. Its arms were covered in blue gauntlets which had four silver coins on the knuckles of each hand, like brass knuckles. Its legs were in a pair of thick matching gauntlets with spiked knee guards. On its torso was a blue breastplate with twenty two silver coins on the chest all arranged into the shape of a heart.

Its waist was adorned with a yellow loincloth that flowed in the wind. The shoulders were protected by spiked pauldrons. And last but not least, the head was in a white helmet with a black face and two lenses, the left one blue and the other one red like 3D glasses. Everything about the Stand screamed speed and yet also defense, the way it stood beside its user said it would keep him safe.

"You guys never change, do you?" Brief asked the quartet to stop the two hotheaded members of the bunch from fighting.

"I see you're doing better with girls." Tsukune said with a smile as he took a seat, his small Stand jumping down and playing with a fork like some cute pet.

Brief snorted, "She's a Ghost, and is willing to help us get information about my fiancées."

Keitaro pushed up his glasses while taking a seat, "Skip the details, I'm afraid it'd be too troublesome. Besides, you seem to trust her and that's good enough."

"O-Oh, thank you… I guess…" Barby wasn't sure how to react. One minute she had been a queen, and now she was surrounded by five teenagers who had the power to kill her kind.

"So, whose ass do we get to kick?" the carrot head, Ichigo, asked with a tired groan, "I don't think you'd have us fly to this place on a wild goose chase."

"I may have a lead to the Arrow." Brief said calmly.

The whiskered boy, Naruto, grinned, "Heh, point me where you want me to be and Lotus Juice will find it!"

Ichigo made a snarky comment, "Lot of good that Stand has done for us."

"Shut it, you brother complex carrot head!" the blond growled.

Ichigo snapped, "Say that again, you ramen freak!"

The two were about to trade blows had Gun Roses and Keitaro's Stand not stopped them with their users calling to them. Keitaro's Stand, Judas Priest, proved to be way faster than any other seen when it separated both angry teens in a split second, with Gun Roses helping to keep them back.

"These two are the ones that'll never change, Brief." Tsukune said with a sigh, "Seriously, you two need a girlfriend. Kurumu's real kind to me, and Keitaro plans to get married to Mutsumi when he gets a job next year."

"I still have to get my diploma and…" Keitaro shook his head, "Anyway, let us head back to the matter at hand. I got a few words from Josuke and Okuyasu about this, but no other details."

Naruto looked up like he just remembered something, "Oh yeah, there's more to this city than what people think. I mean, this place is known for being a hellhole."

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't see how it makes it any different from other big cities, though. Whiskers is right, though, it seems more unnatural than other cities."

Tsukune grabbed his Stand and put it on top of his hat, "If it means we have to fight Boxers, count me in. Kurumu'd be mad if I didn't give that kind of man a piece of my mind."

Brief smiled, and for a moment Barby could see it.

They were so different but there was something that joined them as a group. Was it the fact they had Stands or something more?

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

So I finally bring together all of my JJBA based adventures. It feels oddly good. And sorry for taking so long in writing fics, I've been busy these past months, and then I got myself Pokken Tournament. Needless to say, it's really sucked me in. Also, I shall main Blaziken due to his awesome kicks which may help me on a certain fic of mine… *unsubtle winking*

Anyway, this story takes place before the events of Keitaro's Bizarre Inn, after the start of Tsukune's Bizarre Academy and Fools' Bizarre Adventure. I may add another chapter to Tsukune's, since part 4 is around the corner and it'd be fun to add Josuke and Nijimura to the world of Rosario + Vampire.

Well, whatever happens will happen, I make no promises cuz they're meant to be broken, like the song Propaganda says in Battle Tendency.

Swordslinger out!


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

This may be the final chapter to this odd fic, to avoid trying to keep an idea going when it should rest. But who knows? I may just go to sleep and the sound of guitars will say that there will be more.

 **XXXXXX**

Fascinating and bizarre was what best described Briefs' friends. Barby watched the odd group of five walk into the school's cafeteria in line, hands in their pockets and eyes full of determination. There was also a large amount of girls staring at them. It wasn't the fact they were handsome or cute in dorky ways, but the way they moved with such confidence that made the female students feel lightheaded near them.

"Let's ruin this asshole's day." Briefs said as they stopped at the counter, "He and my fiancées will come after reading that letter."

"Where did subtlety go in my life?" Ichigo asked while leaning back on the counter, "Things used to be easier when it was me and my Stand."

"I just want to get this done, I have to prepare a few things for my anniversary." Keitaro said, looking at his watch.

"I hear you." Tsukune said, "Kurumu and I do have a date."

"Ugh, why am I still single?" Naruto groaned, before quipping at Ichigo, "Berry Boy I can understand, though."

"Maybe it's the fact you're a loudmouth punk." The orange haired boy said with a mad grin.

"Ah, but your sisters love me." Naruto quipped, earning a sigh from Keitaro.

"Or maybe it's the fact you two butt heads like rams." The spectacled boy pointed out.

"Just look sharp." Tsukune said, grinning, "Who knows? You may even get a girlfriend after this."

Briefs chuckled, "Wouldn't be the oddest thing to happen to any of us." He then turned to the staff member at the counter, raising a hand, "Five iced teas, please."

Their order was served after Briefs paid slamming down some coins on the counter, and thus they simultaneously grabbed a glass full of cold ice, turned around, and gulped down their drinks side by side. Once finished, all five put their empty glasses on the counter at the exact same time. Many would call it the proper way for men to drink iced tea. However, the air got colder than their drinks.

The sound of approaching footsteps made everyone and everything go silent, except for Panty complaining about the boys no longer paying attention to her and Stocking devouring some pudding. Once the doors opened, the group of five called forth their Stands. And at the doors, staring at them with a smug grin, was Boxers Rock flanked by Scanty, Kneesocks and Corset.

"All right…" Keitaro started, adjusting his glasses with a playful grin, "Who gets to kick whose ass?"

Boxers laughed, like hearing Keitaro talking was the funniest joke he ever heard, "Is this really all you can do, Briefers? Calling for these third-rate friends of yours, summoning me to this school, and just deciding to start a war?" his smile turned warm, "I taught you well! If you got to use your power, then you better flaunt it!"

"This should go without saying, but I got him." Briefs said as he approached his father, turning to glance at Barby for a second before they nodded to each other with her leaving, "Keitaro, Tsukune, I'll have to ask you hold back Scanty and Kneesocks since you two are the best at defense. Ichigo…"

"I get the creep." The orange haired teen said, walking forward and loosening his tie as Megadeth cracked its knuckles.

"I'll be off, then." Naruto said with a salute before reaching behind his back, pulling out two bottles of water and grinning wildly, "HAMON!"

Yellow lightning engulfed Naruto's body, covering him in a golden aura before he threw the bottles to the ground where they exploded, turning into a thick mist of steam that dissipated to reveal he was gone. As one, everyone in the cafeteria started either backing away or running except for the opposite parties. As a four against four battle, things seemed tense and it was obvious they cared not for subtlety.

"Well, this school needed some redecoration." Boxers said, walking forward while Blue Oyster Cult appeared around him, "And I can always clean things up. But Briefs, you must know I have much to teach you."

Gun Roses punched the floor, causing spikes to grow and almost impale Boxers who merely sighed while his Stand devoured them, "I didn't want to fight you so suddenly as I believe you did." Briefs said while he and his friends moved forward, "But with that factory beneath us, I can't let you get the upper hand."

"And you intend to have one of you stop it while you distract us?" Corset asked with a grin, "I see, I gave you… too much credit. It appears you think it's a factory when it's much more than that."

Hearing that, Panty smirked while still at her table. She had been interested in what'd happen but she had an idea, "So those tarts have something in this school. Say, Stocking, why don't we find that blond stud muffin and bring it down ourselves?"

The gothic girl grinned, "And ruin those bitches' day? Heh, count me in."

To say the day had turned bizarre was an understatement, and for former queen Barby it was even weirder as she followed the whiskered blond closely, "So this factory has an entrance through a toilet?! Who the fuck designed this place?!" he asked while running forward but trying not to outrun her.

"It's supposed to make sure no one wants to get in." she replied, before looking away, "Anyway, if we're doing this I'll be a traitor to the sisters, so please don't mess this up."

He grinned at her, "You can bet on me! Those four asked me to destroy the place while they stay back fighting some really strong guys, even that asshole of Ichigo put some faith in me. I'm going to destroy that place and you better believe it!" then he chuckled, "And if you got to know something about us, it's that we may be assholes but we're not the kind of guys that'd leave a girl crying!"

That kind of care was something she never expected from a human, the way he said it was like that of a hero from a story. The kind of man Briefs had been to her, someone strong and yet merciful, had made her question many things like what could the Stand users do. If what Naruto said was true, then she had to make a very important question.

"Would Briefs protect me?"

Naruto snickered, "You bet on it."

And just as they rounded a corner, a pink car crashed through a wall to cut their way. Naruto cringed as he summoned Lotus Juice, the ethereal chains morphing into a web shape in front of him to make a shield. He stopped debris and a few flying lockers before lowering it to see Panty and Stocking, with the former aiming a gun at him and the other holding a pair of katanas.

"Sorry there, sexy." The blonde girl said with a smirk, "The only one getting the full credit for blowing up whatever those bitches have in this school is gonna be us. Now be a good stud and tell us where it is."

Naruto hooked his thumb to the blonde girl and faced the queen, "These are angels?" he asked with a truly confused look on his face.

Barby nodded, "Why do you think I've wanted them out of the picture? But to think they'd be this selfish goes beyond… Wait, I shouldn't be surprised considering they turned most of the students into servants."

"Yeah, but then those stupid cunts took everything from us!" Stocking complained, "All those wonderful desserts are gone from the menu because of those whores!"

"And I can't even flirt with a decent fuck!" Panty cried.

Sighing, Naruto took a step forward, "Well, you made this easier for me." He said while his body was engulfed in yellow light, "I feel like fighting you two won't be a sin."

He took a bizarre stance, he straightened his legs and pulled them together, making an arc with his left arm over his head and stretching his right palm forward. Barby, however, was worried, "Wait, if they want to destroy the factory, wouldn't it be easier to tell them where it is?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm afraid it won't be that easy with these two."

The angel sisters grinned, Panty speaking, "Yeah, I can't have you butt in. Something tells me you're the kind of geek boy that gets in someone's business whether they want you to or not."

Stocking nodded, crossing her swords, "So we'll just get the answers straight out of you and leave you knocked out. The only ones who will piss off those red sluts is us."

"Why do I have to be right?" Naruto rhetorically asked before turning to Barby, "Stay back, I can tell that even if they don't look like much they're a threat to you."

"And to you." Panty said, pulling the trigger and firing a bullet to Naruto's feet, hoping to make him jump back… only to see him kick it!

"Heh, don't underestimate the power of a human!" he crowed, "Holy or not, steel can conduct my Ripple! Hamon! Metal Silver Overdrive!"

Both angels yelped when the bullet zipped between them with the speed and force of an anti-tank round, nailing their car and making it blow up. If they didn't have any reasons to fight Naruto, they had now after their car caught on fire. The blond Ripple user gulped slowly when the two glared at him and stomped towards him, Stocking sliding off her panties to give them to her sister, thus giving Panty two guns.

"Let me guess, the others sent you to do this because you're the most destructive one." Barby said plainly while standing behind.

"Maybe…" he admitted slowly before noticing, much to his relief, the fire alarm had gone off, and thus the sprinklers created an artificial rain to stop the fire.

"What's with that grin?!" Stocking shouted, rushing at him, "My favorite chocolate bars were in there!" she lunged at Naruto with lightning fast slashes, to which he replied by covering his arms with Lotus Juice. Using the chains like armor, he let her slash at him, blocking her strikes and stepping back while taking a deep breath.

"I'm grinning…" Naruto started before his body glowed, "Because with this water, I've won! Hamon!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Panty cried, firing at the whiskered boy who squatted down with his hands on the water.

"Aqua Blue Serenade Overdrive!" Naruto shouted as he brought up his arms, and with them the water. Using his Ripple, he created a barrier of water that slowed down and managed to stop the bullet like it had sunk into jello! But it didn't stop there, Naruto jumped to the air, using his hands to keep the water following him as he spun around and brought it down on the sisters like it were a whip!

Stocking snapped, "That's enough!" she raced forward, cutting through the attack with ease while drops of water floated around her and down her curvaceous body to show her bra thanks to her having a white blouse. Naruto would have blushed had he not been fighting for his life, and waited for it… Soon, like he expected, Panty had also rushed at him after evading his liquid attack.

"You're right, the game's…" Naruto started as he landed down in between both angels, grinning as he clapped, "Over!" The two girls gaped when they realized that the whip of water was a cover, carrying inside Naruto's Stand which was currently around them! In a single instant, Naruto had captured both angel girls like in a game!

Barby gasped, "Such wit, such power, such grace… This is a true warrior of the Ripple, a true Hamon Master. This guy, no, this man… He's the result of a legacy of people who've dedicated their lives to stop evil!" And to finish things off, Naruto posed once his chains wrapped around the girls like a picture in a BDSM magazine.

He had his left hand in his pocket and his right hand slicking back his hair while he leaned his body to one side, and proudly declaring, "Angel sisters, Panty Anarchy and Stocking Anarchy, the reason you lost is because you fought for a whim. The reason I am victorious is because I fought for the faith others had in me! I, Naruto Uzumaki, will always fight to my last breath for those who trust in me! You better believe it!"

Both sisters were blown back… They could see what kind of men Stand Users could really be. To be beautiful and powerful for the sake of others, just to look at the whiskered young man before them… didn't really change them at all.

"It's tight…" Stocking moaned, due to her fetish.

"Oh… bet he's got a big one…" Panty moaned.

Thus, the blond slapped his face, "Barby, please take me to the factory."

Said cheerleader grinned and soon he was off.

XXXXXX

"Pipipi!"

Bullets flew from Scanty's dual revolvers, only for small and compressed sonic booms to knock them out of the air or crush them before they could reach the brunet. Both the green head gun wielding devil girl and the sound controlling Stand user were running across the halls of the school shooting at one another with Beatles on Tsukune's head. The poor boy yelped when the girl rushed at him for a right hook.

"Sorry, but my dear husband won't need friends like you!" she cheered as her fist smashed on a locker once Tsukune rolled to the side to dodge the strike, watching a large dent on the metal door.

"Pipipipi!" Beatles chirped angrily, fumes coming out of the small golden jewel-incrusted beetle.

"Calm down, little buddy, she doesn't know what she's getting into." He sighed and held up a palm for his Stand to rest on it, "I can tell you love Briefs, really. Hell, I have a girlfriend and it's kind of hard to get me away from her. You remind me of her, energetic, letting your emotions be known and always ready to do what's needed to get your man. Just give me a call and I can organize the music for the wedding."

Scanty's hands went to her cheeks as a massive smile spread on her face, "Do you mean it?! Oh, I've always desired something that felt new to this world yet classical enough to be timeless for my future children! A unique song for my sister, my dearest and myself to dance… to… wait…" she blinked rapidly in surprise before her face became almost as red as her sister's when embarrassed.

Tsukune chuckled, "No, go on, I mean to keep my word if-" a bullet was fired at him and he had to use Beatles to cut it, the tiny insect Stand flying at it and cutting the projectile with its bladed horn.

"How dare you make me think of the wedding… without consulting things with Miss Kneesocks!" she cried furiously, grinding her teeth, "She has a say in this, it shall be our greatest most magical and demonic moment of our lives when we share a man we deem as worthy of having us both!"

Arching an eyebrow while his Stand tilted its tiny head to the side, Tsukune spoke out, "Damn… with how Kurumu is around me, this is giving me some déjà vu."

He cringed when Scanty actually flew at him, using her devil wings to soar through the air right at him, and he was forced to have Beatles stop her guns with his horn to lock both in a stalemate. It was like a mixture of western and samurai movies, with the devil girl's revolvers trying to aim at him and the Stand's blade stopping the strike. Beatles was using its power to keep up with Scanty's strength, but he had limits.

A sharp kick made Tsukune wince when his friend's fiancée threw a lightning fast kick at him to try to get him to fall down. Thinking quickly, he had Beatles turn around and blast the ground beneath his feet with a sonic boom, sending him flying away from the girl's red leg. He skid to a stop and watched more bullets fly at him, causing him to grind his teeth and clap.

"All right, Beatles! Twist and Shout!" he called out, the air between his palms twisting and wrapping into a ball that he pushed forward, causing a concentrated sonic blast to fly at Scanty.

To watch her bullets bounce against the air and be sent flying against the walls and ceilings made her run to the side before firing again, with Tsukune having Beatles returning fire with compressed sonic blasts. Once again, the two started to run through the halls, covering the walls with bullet holes and cracks from miniature sonic booms.

Scanty growled, "He's the only man worthy of my sister and I, not a friend to some losers who happened to be lucky to be hit by that Arrow and survive! I have never seen a man like him ever before! As a boy he was kind, sweet and even accepting despite our obvious differences! He tried to get to know us rather than fear us! For the first time in our lives, my sister and I felt we had someone besides each other to love!"

"I understand!" Tsukune roared, "To want to share your energy with someone or bask in their glow is unlike any other experience in this world, but even I understand something! To love someone means to know their limits! Scanty, you've loved Briefs, and Briefs has come to care for you, but you have to understand, when you spend every second of your life with someone, you have to see why they love you!"

"Stop talking like you know everything!" Scanty snapped, dashing at him while he once again had Beatles block her strikes with its horns.

"At least I can say I know someone that feels what you do!" he shouted, "With us it had to start slow too, we got to know each other better as time went by and I do not regret it! But we also had to keep our distance to understand what we really felt! Scanty, all this time that you've been away from Briefs, you understood that you loved him greatly! But what do you think he felt when he arrived."

Tears streamed down the devil girl's cheeks as she stepped forward and tried to punch him, "Shut up!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while the brunet crashed against a wall.

"I can't…" he grunted while getting up, wiping some blood from his chin, "You think he feared or hated you… didn't you? That, despite your best efforts to win him, you and your sister haven't reached his heart."

"I said, shut up!" Scanty yelled, punching him again and making him kiss the ground.

"I… I can't… Not when… you can't see that… he does care…" he finally got up on wobbling legs, "I know because I used to be like him… The idea of being with a girl so different than myself, who was of a species that could use me… But then, I saw in her something that I see now in you, and that I bet he can see too… Even if her nature says she's evil, there's a genuine heart in her, waiting to burst out with joy."

"You're lying! He's just playing along after we betrayed him, after we gave his father the means to harm his mother…" she started sobbing, "He doesn't deserve us, yet I still want to be loved like he did when we first met! There should be nothing wrong with it! I'm a devil, I'm… I'm…"

"Someone he cares about…" he said with a grin, "He never stopped talking about you and your sister when I first met him… Sure, it was because I didn't stop talking about my girlfriend, but when he spoke of you, he sounded… sad. Like you right now, the voice in his heart showed that he desired things to have been different, to have remained that boy that fell in love with two strange but kind girls…"

Scanty's hands trembled before her fingers loosened their grip on her guns and she fell to her knees, sobbing, "Whoever this girl is… she's lucky…"

"I'm the lucky one, as is Briefs…" Tsukune said as he leaned on the lockers, "But you're believing me awfully easy, don't you think?"

She wiped a tear away, "No… I can't deny what you said… Because, deep down, when I first saw him… I still felt like there was a bit of that boy that cared for my sister and I when we first met him… And you just said it was true… Thank you…"

Tsukune sighed tiredly, "You're welcome… But boy, I never thought I'd get used to this kind of stuff since helping my friends at the academy…" he chuckled, "When this is over… how about you meet all of Briefs friends? I don't mean only me and the other guys, but those he met in a few of our adventures."

"S-Sure, I'd be delighted." Scanty said after wiping the last of her tears.

He smiled, "I sure hope Naruto's doing better than-"

His words died when the ground shook beneath him and the devil girl, whose eyes widened, "It's happening, it's awakening!"

XXXXXX

In another hall, Keitaro let out a heavy sigh, "Can we wrap this up without fighting?"

Kneesocks grinned, "Giving up already?" she dashed at him, only for Judas Priest to appear and punch her scythes away from its user, the defensive and insanely fast Stand returning to his master's side, "Tch… Are you going to do anything other than protect yourself?"

The spectacled youth shrugged, "I had plans to enjoy this day with my girlfriend, so I can't really let you or else Mutsumi will get worried about me."

His calm demeanor, the way he took things as if he were bored, downright annoyed the spectacled devil, "Alright then, I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice."

Dashing at him, Kneesocks twirled her scythes and Judas Priest's eyes glowed briefly. Spinning around like she were a ballet dancer, Kneesocks turned her body into a demonic whirlwind of destruction, with her scythes cutting through lockers, walls, and even the ceiling. Judas Priest brought up its fists and observed her moves, remaining close to its user before throwing out punches.

Speed was the Stand's specialty as well as defense, and it showed by punching the blades coming Keitaro's way faster than light. It had been just a split second, but the Stand user was calmly pushing up his glasses when seeing the red skinned girl stopped dead in her tracks. All momentum had been canceled with deadly precise punches that clashed against the blades, making Kneesocks skid back to a halt… with a grin.

Keitaro's eyes widened when seeing her confident expression, "What did-" he watched his Stand go nuts, sensing danger from everywhere, and he finally noticed Kneesocks didn't attack for nothing.

The hall they were in was collapsing down and around him, with every single slice on the structure bringing down tons of debris on the unsuspecting Stand user. Keitaro gasped, realization hitting him all too late as he and Judas Priest could do nothing but let the building fall down on them, along the floor above them and the one above it. Kneesocks for her part twirled her scythes for flare, sighing deeply.

"Well, that should take care of that." She started before walking back to the cafeteria, "I let that nobody take me away from my sister and my fiancée. Ah, how is my dear sister doing with that pesky boy and his tiny Stand? Perhaps I should help her, although I could get to help Briefers see what he missed for not taking his chance and become… What's that rumbling sound?"

As she daydreamed of what would happen, the sound of someone letting out a battle cry beneath the rubble echoed in the still intact parts of what remained of the hall. Slowly and with a growing terrified expression, she turned to listen to it better, and could feel the ground shaking beneath her feet as the shouting became louder and louder. Finally, she understood what was happening all too late.

It was Judas Priest! "Urya! Uryaryaryaryaryaryaryarya!"

"You got to be kidding me!" she shouted, stepping back while Judas Priest's punches broke through the debris like machine-gun fire with their rapid pace until, with a final battle cry, it and Keitaro broke free.

Keitaro sighed as he walked out of a hole his Stand made with its bare fists, hands in his pockets and a dull look on his face that irritated the devil girl to no end, almost as much as his near monotone voice, "Well, that almost scared me." He said nonchalantly before rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, Kneesocks-chan, there are times in which I act like I don't take things seriously, but now giving up would be real trouble."

"You all are like those angels…" Kneesocks growled, her right eye twitching, "Always acting like you're above consequences, beyond rruuuuurrus…" then she took a deep breath, her eyes darkening, "I'm mad."

Keitaro stepped back, slight hock on his face, "This is the aura of an angry woman focusing her anger… It's really something." He adjusted his glasses using his middle and index fingers to push up the bridge while at his side Judas Priest took a fighting stance similar to a kickboxer, "Sorry to say this, but one of my relatives, an old witch that almost ruined my family's name, tried to make my sister like you and failed."

Kneesocks walked to him with her scythes ready to kill and her eyes narrowing, "What're you getting at?"

"That woman tried to make my sister an abusive wife-to-be to any unfortunate man that'd have married her." He said calmly as he walked with his Stand close by, "I've also heard she has a group of girls at my family's inn she's molding into her vision of strong women, that is to say, women that beat up men, not women that are equal to men but don't brag about it. In short, I've been ready to deal with ladies like you."

There was a ripple in the air, the wind shaking and splitting in half when scythe blade and steely fist met! Soon gales of wind started to cut the hall while small bursts of wind exploded and cracked the floor. If one were to see Keitaro, he was nothing like before. Gone was the laidback fighter, his eyes were full of determination as were Kneesock's, whose arms moved in blurs to try to strike the defensive Stand user.

But his eyes narrowed when he noticed Kneesocks spinning again, gaining momentum while not once letting her attacks stop. Being a purely protective Stand, Judas Priest was keeping its distance while observing her every move, before Keitaro gasped. In a split second, Kneesocks had become a tornado of slicing death once again, and she was coming straight at the young spectacled fighter.

"if you think you can escape one attack, I'll strike you down harder! Take that pride yours and show me if you can be man enough to stand up to my love!" Kneesocks cried in a righteous tone, flying at the brunet.

Keitaro could only curse when seeing the wind picking speed, the tornado growing, and the looming danger being too much for his Stand. He could stop strikes from any point, but what was before him was definitely not going to stop even with Judas Priest's powers to foresee threats. All he could do was watch as Kneesocks approached him and wait for the blades to reach him and his Stand.

"Pride?" he asked coolly, pushing up his glasses once again, "What you've seen before yourself is not pride, but a man's will!" he extended one hand forward, "Judas Priest: Painkiller!"

"Urya!" And then, to make things truly bizarre, Keitaro's Stand extended its arms to the side… and lost its armor!

Its body split into several pieces that went flying in the air and disappeared into nothingness, revealing the actual Stand hidden inside. Judas Priest's appearance was similar to a skeleton, though its arms and legs from the knees and elbows down remained the same along the shoulders. Silver sticks made up the body now, with three "ribs" below a blank white head with black spots resembling a skull's holes with no eyes.

"Do you think changing appearances will-" Kneesocks started to say, only to see the Stand move into a blur to multiply, "What?!" she asked in shock while twelve copies of the skeletal Judas Priest surrounded her.

"Judas Priest excels at defense and speed, when giving up its armor to defend me, there's only one Stand in this world capable of comparing to it." Keitaro said before aiming a hand like a sword at her, "That man's will burns hotter than any other human soul's pride, his name is Jean Pierre Polnareff, and he was the man to teach me how to treat a lady and defend myself! Adieu, Kneesocks-san!"

The devil girl could only cry as all copies of the Stand started punching her scythes at supersonic speeds until, to her horror, they snapped her weapons in half!

Soon she was just there, down on her knees and looking at the handles in disbelief… and the ground shook, "That monster's waking up!"

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Sorry for shortness but it's been a rough time for me and I don't have much free time. My dad's really sick, I'm looking after him at the hospital taking turns with my mother and sister, and we're hoping for the best. The reason I haven't written in the past week is that we feared it was cancer, but luckily it wasn't. But it's a public hospital in a busy city, so tests and so on are taking some time. With some luck, he may walk away with medications.

Trust me, he's too stubborn to die.

Swordslinger out!


End file.
